RED FOR ME
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Kris merasa sangat kehilangan Tao yang meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan. Namun, ditempat lain Lay mendapat pekerjaan untuk merawat seseorang bernama Tao. Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa diantara kedua hal itu? Kristao, Sulay, Chanbaek, pairing bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.
1. Chapter 1

RED FOR ME

Author : LovePanda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris , Sulay , Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Cast : EXO

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary:

Kris merasa sangat kehilangan Tao yang meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan. Namun, ditempat lain Lay mendapat pekerjaan untuk merawat seseorang bernama Tao. Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa diantara dua hal itu?

Note:

Awalnya cerita ini aku post di blog dengan pairing yang lain. Tapi, rasanya seru juga kalau yang main jadi anak-anak EXO yang masih unyu-unyu itu. XD

***TMCY***

Chapter 1

Lay menatap keluar jendela dengan perasaan kecewa. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat hujan turun hari ini, sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Ia pun menghela nafas dan membiarkan tangan kanannya yang ada di bingkai jendela untuk memangku dagunya yang seakan lemas. Matanya menerawang jauh.

Hingga terdengar suara ketukan yang berhasil menghentikan lamunan panjang Lay. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya di ruang tengah dan dengan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan membuka kuncinya. Dan dibalik pintu itu terlihatlah sesosok pria berwajah malaikat yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang payung ditangannya.

"Aku pulang," ucap Suho saat melangkah masuk.

"Selamat datang," jawab Lay sambil menerima tas yang Suho serahkan padanya. Kemudian dengan telaten ia membuka jas hitam yang dikenakan suaminya itu.

Tersenyum, Suho menyimpan payung yang masih ia pegang ke tempatnya dan melepas sepatu. Diikutinya Lay yang sudah sejak tadi masuk ke dalam kamar yang mereka gunakan.

"Akan aku siapkan air hangatnya. Sambil menunggu, makan malam saja dulu."

Suho pun keluar dari sana dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Dengan perasaan senang Suho duduk di meja makan. Sungguh, ia bangga memiliki istri seperti Lay. Sudah cantik, baik hati, lembut, pintar masak lagi. Manusia mana yang tidak mau dengan Lay? Memikirkan itu Suho jadi merasa amat beruntung.

Tak berapa lama, Lay keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergabung dengan Suho di meja makan. Saat itulah Suho ingat akan sesuatu.

"Yixing, tadi siang aku bertemu dengan kenalan Sehun. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan kau tahu? Dia membawa berita baik untukmu."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Suho barusan, Lay menatap laki-laki yang dulu terkenal penakut itu dengan heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Ia menawarkan pekerjaan buatmu, Yixing," Suho balas menatap Lay.

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Tentu saja merawat orang sakit. Itu pekerjaanmu sebagai Perawat kan, Lay? Lagipula, sudah tiga bulan kau cuti bekerja di Rumah Sakit," ujar Suho sambil menunjuk _Kimchi_ di dekat Lay.

"Tapi, bukannya Suho sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengambil cuti panjang. Kenapa sekarang malah menerima tawaran itu?" Diambilnya _Kimchi_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada Suho disertai tatapan menuntut yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Ya, soalnya,,, aku merasa kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa betah berdiam diri saja di rumah. Lagian, masih tersisa waktu dua bulan lagi sampai waktu cutimu selesai. Jadi, aku terima tawaran yang Chanyeol berikan," Suho berkata panjang lebar sambil beberapa kali menggaruk kepalanya, gugup. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama dengan Lay, Suho selalu saja kalah kalau diberi tatapan seperti itu.

"Jadi," Suho melanjutkan ucapannya,"Yixing setuju bekerja untuk Chanyeol?"

Lay berpikir sejenak. Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Suho barusan. Jadi, untuk apa ia menolak. Setelah menghela nafas, Lay pun menggangguk.

"Ya, aku setuju."

***TMCY***

Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak, tadi ia sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur, namun tiba-tiba ia terbangun meskipun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 malam gara-gara suara bel dan ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun merasa sebal tentunya, walaupun begitu ia tetap mempersilahkan Tao untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruang tengah, akhirnya Baekhyun pun buka mulut.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu datang berkunjung ke rumahku malam-malam begini dan mengganggu tidurku ? Harus ada alasan yang masuk akal pastinya," Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya yang panjang itu dengan menguap, terlihat sekali ia masih mengantuk.

"Baek hyung, sebenarnya malam ini aku harus pulang ke rumah orangtuaku. Penyakit ibuku kambuh lagi, aku harus cepat-cepat sampai disana."

"Jadi ?"

"Temani aku," Tao menatap Baekhyun sambil melakukan _bbuing bbuing_, berharap agar Baekhyun mengatakan 'iya'.

"Kenapa kamu gak minta Kris aja buat nganterin kamu kesana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan kembali menguap.

"Kamu lupa? Kris kan ikut Chanyeol buat ngelaksanain urusan perusahaan ayahmu itu," Tao menggoyang-goyang kedua bahu Baekhyun sebal.

"Terus, kenapa harus aku?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi sambil melepas tangan Tao.

"Karena cuman kamu yang terpikir olehku, Baek hyung!" Jawab Tao jujur.

"Cari orang lain saja, aku masih ngantuk, Taozi."

Mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun barusan, pipi Tao langsung memerah. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu nama panggilan yang Kris berikan untuknya itu.

"Argh, ayolah Baek hyung! Kumohon temani aku! Janji deh sekarang aku yang nyetir, kamu cukup temenin aku aja. Kalau udah di mobil, kamu bisa lanjutin tidur kamu kok. Mau kan Baek hyung?" Tao menarik-narik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dengan paksa.

"Beneran?" Baekhyun mulai terbujuk.

"Hem,hem,hem," Tao mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ya udah, aku mau ganti baju dulu," dengan malas Baekhyun bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Makasih, Baek hyung," Tao memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau lah," dan Baekhyun pun menguap lagi.

***TMCY***

Akhirnya Lay sampai juga. Ditatapnya rumah besar yang ada dihadapannya itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan asing yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, aneh. Lay pun jadi teringat, bagaimana sulitnya menuju tempat ini. Pertama, ia harus naik kereta selama 30 menit. Kedua, menumpangi bis selama 15 menit. Dan terakhir, dari jalan utama menuju rumah ini, Lay harus berjalan kaki selama 45 menit. Sungguh perjalanan panjang yang cukup menguras waktu dan tenaga.

Dengan ragu Lay menekan bel. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga ia menjadi sedikit merasa resah dan menekan tombol bel lagi hingga berkali-kali. Tak berapa lama setelah tanda bel ke sembilan, pintu pagar terbuka. Kemudian, seorang laki-laki berwajah ceria nan tinggi muncul dengan setelan jas yang rapi dan menatap Lay dengan lembut.

"Anda Zhang Yixing, kah?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Iya, saya Zhang Yixing."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Park Chanyeol. Joonmyeon-sshi sudah memberitahukan tentang saya pada Anda, bukan?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tanyanya yang kemudian disambut oleh Lay.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk," Chanyeol pun menggerakan tanyanya sebagai isyarat pada Lay untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah melewati pagar tinggi itu, Lay bisa melihat hamparan kebun yang luas dan penuh ditanami oleh bunga mawar merah. Selain itu, terdapat tanaman merambat yang menjalar di tiang-tiang lampu taman. Tak ketinggalan patung-patung berukuran besar yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Lalu, di samping kiri pun terdapat sebuah kolam mancur yang tak terisi oleh air. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama tidak digunakan.

Setelah puas dengan nuansa alam rumah ini, tibalah Lay didepan tangga yang menuju pintu masuk. Dan Lay pun melewati pintu coklat didepannya. Saat kakinya melangkah masuk, dapat Lay rasakan suatu perasaan asing yang semakin kuat semenjak ia pertama kali menatap rumah ini.

"Hei," sebuah suara mengagetkan Lay.

"Ah!" Ia sedikit terlonjak.

"Kenapa? Apa Yixing-sshi merasa takut?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil kepalanya menengok ke arah Lay sedangkan kedua kakinya tetap menaiki tangga yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Iya, sedikit," Lay menjawab dengan malu.

"Haha, wajar saja. Semenjak nenek dan kakek saya meninggal, rumah ini dibiarkan kosong begitu saja. Saya pun baru menempati rumah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak aneh bila rumah ini menjadi terlihat angker."

Lay mengangguk setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Sementara Chanyeol menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu di ujung lorong dan membukanya.

"Silahkan masuk," Chanyeol mempersilahkan.

Lay pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam raungan itu dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Lay pun tersenyum takjub melihat betapa luasnya kamar itu. Langit-langitnya yang tinggi, jendela-jendela besar dengan kaca mozaik, dan sebuah salib terpasang di salah satu dindingnya. Tidak salah bila Lay sempat berpikir ini adalah gereja. Bedanya, disana tidak ada bangku-bangku panjang yang berderet. Melainkan sebuah tempat tidur berkelambu, sebuah lemari dan meja rias. Lay sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya, berpikir bahwa untuk kamar seluas itu, barang-barangnya terlalu sedikit.

"Kemana dia?" Ujar Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Lay.

"Siapa?"

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mencarinya dulu," tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lay, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju tangga.

Lay pun sendirian dikamar itu. Awalnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa dan berdiri dengan tenang menghadap pintu. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian, ia seperti mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Laki-laki cantik itu kemudian membalikkan badannya. Tapi, tidak ada apa pun disana. Lay sempat hendak menghiraukannya sampai ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Saat itulah ia mulai merinding. Apalagi suara yang terdengar seperti hembusan nafas itu terdengar dengan lebih keras.

BRAKK!

Lay terlonjak kaget dengan suara pintu yang mendadak tertutup itu. Dengan panik ia menarik-narik knop pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi sia-sia karena pintu itu masih belum terbuka.

Krieet...

Lay menghentikan kegiatannya dan dengan reflek melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya pintu lemari sedikit terbuka. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Lay berjalan mendekat. Saat jaraknya tinggal 3 meter lagi, dengan tiba-tiba pintu lemari itu semakin terbuka lebar. Lay pun menahan nafas ketika sesuatu terjulur keluar dari lemari. Dan ia akhirnya memekik kaget saat sadar kalau benda itu adalah sebuah tangan yang berlumuran darah!

Lay jatuh terduduk. Ia semakin merasa takut ketika sebuah kaki penuh luka keluar dari lemari. Dan ia semakin panik saat sesosok tubuh menyeruak dari dalam. Lay mencoba bergerak, tapi tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan sulit digerakan. Sosok itu lalu mendekati Lay sambil bergumam dan berjalan dengan menyeret kaki sebelah kanannya. Ketika ia sudah ada dihadapan laki-laki yang ketakutan itu, ia mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arahnya. Dan Lay pun berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

"!"

***TMCY***

Luhan berhenti mengaduk kopinya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang tercengang kaget. Sambil menatap pada laki-laki di hadapannya, ia mulai bicara.

"Kau hampir di cekik mati oleh hantu di rumah itu?" Luhan benar-benar merasa heran, namun ia lebih heran lagi saat Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, dia bukan hantu, Lu," jawabnya sambil menunduk melihat ke arah jusnya yang masih penuh dengan tidak berminat.

"Hah? Sosok berdarah-darah itu, yang keluar dari dalam lemari bukanlah hantu! Lalu apa? Monster?" Luhan menatap dan merutuki kopinya yang sudah dingin.

"Dia bukan hantu maupun monster, Lu. Tapi dia itu pasienku!" Ia berteriak frustasi.

"Heh?!" Tanpa sadar Luhan menjatuhkan sendok kecil yang ia pegang saking kagetnya.

"Iya, Lu. Dia itu pasien yang Chanyeol pinta aku untuk merawatnya."

"Aku pikir kau bukan dipekerjakan untuk mengurus orang gila," ujar Luhan setelah menyembul keluar dari dalam meja untuk mengambil sendok kopinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, pada awalnya aku pikir hanya merawat orang sakit biasa. Kalau tahu begini, aku pasti akan langsung menolaknya. Kau tau kan Lu, aku tidak biasa mengurus orang sakit jiwa," Lay menghela nafas berat.

"Eh, bukannya kau pernak bekerja di Rumah Sakit Jiwa ?"

"Itu saat aku menjalani latihan, lagipula hanya selama satu bulan saja aku jadi perawat disana."

"Kalau begitu, kau minta berhenti saja Yi-er."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Lu! Dan ya, aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol nanti."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

"Yi-er, kalau yang menakut-nakuti mu bukan hantu dan merupakan pasienmu. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menutup pintu padahal dia ada di dalam lemari?" Luhan menatap Lay dengan tatapan _horror_. Sedangkan Lay membelalakkan kedua matanya, terkejut.

"Lu,,, aku benar-benar harus berhenti dari pekerjaan itu,,,"

***TMCY***

Lay termenung di sofa. Niat awalnya menonton acara memasak kini telah teralihkan sepenuhnya. Televisi dihadapannya masih tetap menyala, tapi sedikit pun tidak dihiraukan oleh Lay. Entah kenapa pikirannya masih tertuju pada hal lain. Hari itu, di rumah itu, kejadian itu. Lay tak habis pikir, kenapa calon pasiennya itu – yang ternyata mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, bisa begitu membuatnya ketakutan. Belum lagi ucapan Luhan padanya saat di café kemarin siang. Ia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di tempat itu.

Karenanya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran Chanyeol. Besok saat Lay harus berkunjung ke rumah itu lagi, ia akan mengajukkan pengunduran dirinya. Dan berharap saat itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan rumah itu. Sungguh, sejak pertama melihatnya pun Lay sudah tidak suka dengan tempat itu. Selain karena terlihat angker, Lay merasa ada sesuatu yang lain disana, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Hah…" Lay menghela nafas. Setelah mengambil remote disampingnya, Lay mematikan Televisi dan bangun dari sofa. Ketika hendak ke kamar tidurnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang pria bertubuh kecoklatan dan berwajah tampan tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Lay," ucap pria itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kai, ayo masuk!"

Kai mengangguk lalu mengikuti Lay yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Setelah sampai, Kai duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Sedangkan Lay sibuk menyeduh segelas kopi untuk tamunya.

"Rumahmu bersih seperti biasa, Lay," kata-kata Kai membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih," ujar Lay sambil memegang segelas kopi panas ditangannya yang kemudian ia taruh dihadapan Kai. Kemudian, ia ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Ada apa Kai?"

Mendengar itu Kai pun menatap Lay, tak begitu lama dan kemudian beralih menatap kopinya. Dengan cepat ia minum cairan hitam pekat itu dan segera menyimpan gelas yang kini sudah kosong itu ke atas tatakannya.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat-lihat berkas kasus yang sudah lama. Saat itu aku tak sengaja menemukan berkas kasus pertamaku. Kamu tahu tentang kecelakaan yang melibatkan dua buah mobil yang akhirnya membuat salah satu mobil jatuh ke jurang? Anehnya di kedua mobil itu tidak ditemukan seorang pun. Meski begitu di dalam mobil yang jatuh terdapat banyak bercak darah. Dan sampai sekarang mayat korban masih belum ditemukan! Argh, hal ini benar-benar mengangguku!" Kai menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah, Kai. Aku yakin tidak ada kasus yang tidak bisa dipecahkan," Lay menarik kedua tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya.

"Lagipula, Kai itu seorang detektif hebat, kan?" Lay tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat perasaan Kai menjadi lebih baik. Kai pun merubah posisi tangannya sehingga kini ia yang menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Kalau saja kamu gak punya Suho dan aku gak punya Kyungie. Aku yakin aku pasti bakal nikahin kamu."

Mendengar godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kai, wajah Lay jadi bersemu merah. Ia tarik kedua tangannya dengan gugup.

"Berhenti bercanda, Kai! Atau aku adukan kau nanti!" Perintah Lay yang kemudian dibalas cengiran khas ala Kai.

"Hahaha, tenang aja, Lay. Aku ini pan tipe pria setia, kayak Suho mu itu.."

"Ya ya, berhenti menggodaku, Kai! Oh ya, siang ini aku mau pergi ke rumah Luhan, kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu aku mau ikut, Tuan Putri," Kai membungkuk dan berpose seperti pangeran yang mau mengajak Cinderella berdansa.

"Kai!" Dan tawa Kai pun meledak sejadi-jadinya.

***TMCY***

Ia gelisah, dan kini pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu hal saja. Pada seseorang berparas cantik yang tadi sempat ditemuinya, seseorang yang tanpa ia ketahui kenapa bisa memberikannya kehangatan yang bisa membuatnya begitu nyaman berada didekatnya. Lagipula, dari sosoknya pun, ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang yang begitu ia kenal, tapi ia tidak ingat siapa.

Menghela nafas, Tao menatap kaki kanannya yang kini telah terbalut oleh perban. Perawat tadi yang sudah mengobati luka yang ada di kakinya itu. Pada awalnya, ia sedang merencanakan trik pengusiran 'Sang Perawat Baru' yang sayangnya mengakibatkan ia terjatuh dari tangga. Luka yang ia dapat tidak terlalu parah sebenarnya, kakinya hanya terkilir dan sedikit lecet. Saat itulah terlintas sebuah ide di otaknya. Tao pun memakai pakaian bekas yang sudah sobek disana-sini dan mencorengi tubuhnya denagn tinta. Tak lupa dengan cat merah yang ia lumuri di kedua kaki dan tangannya, kemudian bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Sempurna.

Tapi, reaksi perawat baru itu di luar dugaannya. Ia memang berhasil membuatnya takut, hanya saja kejadian berikutnya membuat Tao kaget. Tidak seperti para perawat sebelumnya yang kesal ataupun marah saat tahu mereka baru saja di tipu oleh calon pasien mereka ini. Perawat itu, dengan baik hati mengobati kakinya yang terluka. Tao yakin perawat cantik itu tahu darah yang berlumuran itu palsu. Yang membuatnya semakin hebat, sang perawat baru pun tahu ada kaki yang terkilir di baliknya.

Mengerang, Tao merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tidak, dia tidak berencana untuk tidur. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak mau tidur meski dipaksa, termasuk oleh orang itu sekalipun. 'Krieett' terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka. Oh panjang umur dia, baru dipikirkan sudah muncul.

"Kamu belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkah masuk dan kemudian duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu merubah posisi tidurnya ke samping dan menghadap jendela. Dengan sengaja membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kamu lagi marah?" Dengan perlahan Chanyeol merangkak mendekati Tao dan ikut berbaring.

"Enggak."

Dengan sebal Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Tao dan memeluknya."Jangan bohong, Taozi."

Tao terdiam, kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamu kirim perawat lagi?" Tao menengadah dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

"Itu karena kamu membutuhkannya," dengan lembut ia sentuh pipi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku butuh perawat buat apa? Aku kan gak sakit apa-apa. Aku sehat."

"Gak ada orang sehat yang gak mau tidur, Taozi."

Tao mendengus. Sungguh, tidur adalah hal yang paling menakutkan untuknya. Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa mengerti keadaannya. Menyebalkan.

"Aku enggak mau tidur, jangan paksa aku lagi," pinta Tao.

"Kumohon Taozi, tidurlah. Aku cuman pengen kamu tidur dengan kemauan kamu sendiri. Aku udah gak mau ngasih kamu obat tidur lagi, Taozi. Demi aku, kumohon tidurlah."

Tao merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol dan kembali saling bertatap muka.

"Kamu cinta ama aku kan?"

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Chanyeol mencium kening Tao.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, Taozi."

Tao pun menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya ia selalu kalah apabila sudah di bujuk seperti ini. Ia pejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sebelum kesadarannnya hilang, ia mengucapkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol."Selamat malam, Kris ge."

***TMCY***

Ia menghirup harum setangkai mawar merah ditangannya. Rindu, itulah yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini. Semua kenangan lama pun berdatangan dalam benaknya. Memori akan cinta yang akan tetap ia jaga hingga mati.

Tak mungkin ia melupakannya. Menghapus setiap goresan indah wajahnya dalam kepingan hatinya. Dia yang paling indah dan sangat ia cintai. Senyum itu dan tawa itu, bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikannya dari ingatannya. Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Kembali, Kris menghirup harum bunga ditangannya. Hal ini begitu mengingatkannya pada ia yang terkasih. Dia yang sangat ia sayangi dan begitu ia cintai. Seseorang yang namanya selalu terucap dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya. Dirinya. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana tepat satu tahun Kris kehilangan dia dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang berhasil merengut nyawa kekasihnya.

Perlahan ia melangkah melewati gerbang komplek pemakaman itu. Seakan sudah diatur, kedua kakinya bergerak tanpa perintah membawanya ke arah yang benar. Dengan seksama Kris melihat keadaan disekitarnya dibalik kacamata hitam yang ia pakai. Tak berapa lama ia berjalan, Kris pun berhenti dan menghadap ke salah satu makam. Setelah tertegun sejenak, Kris melepas kacamatanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku. Kemudian, ia simpan bunga mawar yang semenjak tadi ia pegang di bawah batu nisan yang berukirkan nama kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Kris jatuh berlutut. Seakan-akan semua kesedihan dalam hatinya dapat membuat kedua kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Dan semua itu mengakibatkan cairan bening itu tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis lagi? Meski sudah lama berlalu, kenapa aku masih menangis?" Perlahan Kris menyentuh ukiran nama di batu nisan dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Aku sungguh tak berguna. Berulang kali aku berkata akan selalu melindungimu, berulang kali aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu. Pada akhirnya aku tak berada disampingmu saat kamu membutuhkan pertolonganku. Hingga disaat-saat terakhir hidupmu pun aku tak berada didekatmu."

"Aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan jasadmu. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya membuat makam kosong ini dan mendo'akanmu. Aku ini benar-benar kekasih yang gagal."

Kris berhenti bicara dan mulai mendekat ke batu nisan dan kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tao."

***TMCY***

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Lay berada di kamar ini. Dan lagi, Chanyeol kembali meninggalkannya berdua dengan Tao. Tadi saat menuju kemari, Lay hendak mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan barunya ini. Tapi, belum sempat ia mengatakannya, Lay sudah lebih dulu menjawab sebuah telepon penting dari perusahaannya. Pada akhirnya ia harus pasrah berhadapan dengan orang yang sakit jiwa ini. Berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama mereka yang penuh dengan teriakan, pertemuan kali ini malah dilalui dengan kesunyian.

Tiba-tiba Tao melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Lay untuk menghampirinya. Menghela nafas, dengan sedikit ragu Lay berjalan mendekat dan kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia sempat kaget saat Tao tersenyum padanya. Shinya pun berpikir, apakah ada yang salah dengannya. Ataukah pria bermata panda ini akan mengamuk. Oh, Lay benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan senyuman pemuda berwajah manis dihadapannya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Teriak Tao sambil memeluk lengan kanan Lay.

"Eh?" Oke, ada yang aneh disini. Lay sedang tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran mendadak kan?

"Kamu perawat favorite aku," ucap Tao riang dengan masih menempeli Lay.

"Perawat favorite? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya nona perawat tuh baik dan cantik," jawab Tao polos tanpa menyadari aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh ramping Lay.

"Nona? Cantik?"

"Yup yup yup."

"Tao-sshi, aku ini pria," ujar Lay dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Eh!" Tao menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Lay lekat-lekat. "Masa sih? Kamu kan cantik…" Ia melepas pelukannya pada Lay dengan tak rela.

"Dari suaraku juga terlihat aku ini pria kan? Tao-sshi," Lay mengacak-acak rambut Tao gemas.

"Tao! Panggil aku Tao. Biar kita akrab, oke?"

Lay pun tersenyum dan mengangguk."Baiklah kalau begitu, Tao."

"Hahaha. Oh ya, nama kamu siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Zhang Yixing," ujar Shinya sembari menyalami tangan kanan Tao.

"Waa, kalau gitu aku panggil kamu Yixing gege!" Tao pun kembali tertawa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Lay. Namun, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan wajahnya menjadi terlihat begitu serius.

"Yixing ge," Tao berbisik. "Aku punya permintaan…" Selanjutnya ia terdiam dan kemudian melihat ke sekeliling kamar seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Pertama-tama, janji ya jangan kasih tahu Kris ge."

"Kris?"

"Itu, cowok yang tadi, yang nyuruh Yixing gege jadi perawat aku," Tao menunjuk ke arah pintu seolah disana ada orang yang dimaksud.

"Iya. Aku janji," Lay mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Tao.

"Bagus! Aku pegang janjinya, Yixing ge," ia pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Lay.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu, Tao?"

"Aku mohon Yixing gege enggak akan nyuruh aku buat tidur. Terus enggak bikin aku harus minum obat tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku gak mau ketemu ama monster itu lagi!" Tao menatap Lay sebal, "Yixing ge tau gak sih, tiap aku tidur monster nyeremin itu suka deketin aku! Ih…" Tubuh Tao pun bergidik ngeri.

"Pokonya Yixing ge harus nurutin permintaan aku dan nepatin janjinya. Ngerti?" Tao melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Iya, aku mengerti," ucap Lay membuat Tao tersenyum.

"Ehmm, Yixing ge. Sebenernya aku punya satu permintaan lagi…"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku pengen Yixing ge periksa apa aku tuh masih hamil atau enggak," jawab Tao malu-malu.

Oke, sepertinya kali ini Lay benar-benar mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

"Maaf. Bisa Tao ulangi?"

"Hah,,, Yixing ge, aku minta Yixing ge buat periksa aku. Aku pengen tau aku masih hamil atau enggak!"

"Hamil?!"

"Iya, hamil. Soalnya Kris suka bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang berharga di perut aku," Tao pun mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri dengan perasaan senang.

"Jadi, Yixing ge mau kan meriksa aku?"

***TMCY***

"Oh, jadi nama panggilan Chanyeol-sshi itu memang Kris."

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

"Kemudian, apa Chanyeol-sshi tahu mengapa Tao bisa mengkhayalkan tentang monster setiap ia tidur?" Tanya Lay sambil melirik ke pojok ruangan di belakang Chanyeol.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu," dengan tenang Chanyeol meneguk kopinya.

"Apa Tao pernah mengalami trauma di masa lalu?"

"Emm…" Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela."Setahuku, Tao tidak pernah mengalami trauma apa pun."

"Kalau begitu, apa sebabnya Tao bisa mengalami gangguan kejiwaan seperti sekarang ini?" Kembali, Lay melirik ke arah pojok ruangan.

"Karena, karena sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya setelah kehilangan segalanya."

"Apa maksudnya Chanyeol-sshi?"

"Anda tak perlu mengerti, Yixing-sshi," Chanyeol menatap Lay tajam.

"Baiklah, satu pertanyaan lagi. Mengapa Tao bisa berpikir kalau ia hamil ?"

"Hamil?!"

"Iya. Dan menurut pernyataan Tao, Anda selalu berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang berharga di perutnya. Apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia merasa sedang di interogasi.

"Ya,aku memang selalu mengatakannya. Hal itu karena dulu saat Tao terbangun dari tidurnya, ia selalu memukul dan mencakari perutnya sendiri. Jadi, untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya."

"Memukul dan mencakar perutnya sendiri?" Dan sekilas, Lay dapat melihat pemuda yang semenjak tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, tapi tenang saja Yixing-sshi, Tao sudah tidak pernah melakukannya lagi."

"Syukurlah. Mendengar hal tadi sempat membuatku khawatir."

"Ah ya, sepertinya sudah waktunya Anda pulang, Yixing-sshi," Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Lay.

"Oh, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Chanyeol-sshi," Lay beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri. "Selamat Malam." Ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah kepergian Lay, seketika tempat itu menjadi terasa sunyi. Chanyeol pun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia pun meneteskan air matanya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Baekki," lirih Chanyeol.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, pemuda lain yang ada di ruangan itu pun tersentak. Perlahan. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Channie…"

"Aku berjanji untuk secepatnya mengakhiri semua ini, Baekki."

Pemuda itu pun ikut menangis sambil tetap memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ini semua demi dirimu, Baekki. Karena aku begitu sangat mencintaimu."

To Be Continued

Rasanya aneh bikin peran Chanyeol jadi serius gitu. Tapi, tuntutan cerita nih XD

Yang udah baca, kasih Review nya dong XD


	2. Chapter 2

RED FOR ME

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris , Sulay , Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Cast : EXO

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary:

Kris merasa sangat kehilangan Tao yang meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan. Namun, ditempat lain Lay mendapat pekerjaan untuk merawat seseorang bernama Tao. Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa diantara dua hal itu?

Note:

Awalnya cerita ini aku post di blog dengan pairing yang lain. Tapi, rasanya seru juga kalau yang main jadi anak-anak EXO yang masih unyu-unyu itu. XD

***TMCY***

Chapter 2

Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan heran. Mau apa dia masuk ke kamarnya?

"Kamu buat apa kesini? Mau lihat aku ganti baju?" Tanyanya.

"Eu,,, enggak! Buat apa aku lihat Baek hyung ganti baju?!" Tao menjawab sambil tetap bersandar ke pintu.

"Terus, dengan alasan apa kamu masuk ke kamar aku, hah?" Kata Baekhyun saat membuka piamanya.

"Emm,,, Baek hyung, mungkin gak kalau laki-laki hamil?" Seketika Tao memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"…" Tangan Baekhyun yang hendak mengkancingkan kemejanya langsung terhenti dan ia pun terdiam, "Huh?"

"Baek hyung,,, aku,,," melihat ekpresi yang di tunjukan Baekhyun saat ini entah mengapa membuat Tao jadi merasa menyesal sudah menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Otak kamu lagi rusak, hah?! Gak mungkinlah laki-laki hamil, gak ada rahimnya! Jangan ngomongin hal yang aneh-aneh Tao."

"Tapi,,,"

"Tapi apa?!" Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"Baek hyung, itu,,," Tao memutar-mutar bola matanya bingung, "Kris ge,,, Kris ge ingin punya anak…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berdiri dihadapan pemuda panda itu.

"Kris hyung bilang padamu kalau dia ingin punya anak?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Enggak, tapi,,," Tao mencoba menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Terus kenapa kamu pikir Kris hyung ingin punya anak?" Sedikit sebal, Baekhyun menyentil kening Tao dan membuat orang yang bersangkutan mengaduh pelan.

"Soalnya belakangan ini Kris ge terus-terusan mengamati bayi atau anak kecil. Belum lagi pas minggu kemarin waktu aku sama Kris ge lagi belanja di mall, dia terus melirik ke arah bagian pakaian anak-anak. Jadi, aku merasa kalau Kris ge ingin punya anak."

"Ya, itu memang naluri laki-laki sih. Lagipula umur Kris hyung hampir kepala tiga, gak aneh kalau dia punya keinginan seperti itu," Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Tao.

"Jadi, Kris ge benar-benar ingin punya anak?!" Tao berteriak panik.

"Sedikitnya pasti ada. Tapi, kalau Kris hyung bener-bener pengen jadi seorang ayah, dia pasti bilang ke kamu. Iya kan?!" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya lagi.

"Iya sih,,,"

"Dan kalaupun pada akhirnya dugaan kamu ini tepat. Kalian masih ada jalan lain meski kamu gak bisa hamil."

"Jalan lain apa?"

"Adopsi!" Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Tao, gemas.

"Sakit,,," Tao memegangi pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Karena itu, jangan lagi tiba-tiba stress hanya karena kamu memikirkan hal-hal yang belum jelas. Mengerti?!"

"Iya. Aku udah ngerti, Baek hyung."

"Bagus bagus, " Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan membuat Tao tertawa.

"Baek hyung, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, panda," Baekhyun kembali mencubit pipi Tao.

Keduanya pun tersenyum dalam sunyinya malam itu.

***TMCY***

Kedua bola matanya menatap ke seluruh bagian tempat ini. Kemudian dia berjalan melewati rak-rak yang berisi kardus-kardus yang berjajar rapi. Laki-laki yang berdandan ala anak Hip Hop itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Agustus 2012,,, Agustus 2012,,," gumamnya.

Dia pun akhirnya mengambil sebuah kardus yang ada di rak bagian bawah dan membawanya ke atas meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Setelah duduk di salah satu kursi, ia pun mengeluarkan semua benda yang ada di dalam kardus. Seperti telepon genggam, sebelah sepatu, botol minuman keras, beberapa lembar foto dan kertas yang semuanya masing-masing tebungkus oleh plastik transparan. Kai pun membuka salah satunya yang berisi dokumen hasil penyelidikan.

"Korban bernama Huang Zi Tao, usianya 25 tahun, ia bekerja sebagai wartawan lepas di salah satu majalah mode. Tao dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah dan selalu ceria. Dan selama 5 tahun ini dia tinggal berdua bersama kekasihnya. Wow, lama juga," ujar Kai sambil mengambil dokumen yang lain."

"Sedangkan tersangka bernama Joon, usianya sekitar 28 tahun, seorang pengangguran. Dia merupakan orang yang kasar dan pecandu minuman beralkohol. Selain itu, dia hidup menumpang di rumah temannya. Mobil yang ia gunakan saat kecelakaan itu juga merupakan mobil milik temannya itu."

"Dini hari itu ia baru keluar dari bar dan berkendara seorang diri. Saat di jalan perbukitan, karena diduga sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, ia menyetir hingga keluar jalur dan menabrak mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan hingga mobil tesebut jatuh ke dalam jurang."

"Sampai sini sih terlihat seperti kasus tabrakan biasa," Kai pun mengambil beberapa dokumen yang berada di tumpukan paling bawah.

"Tapi, ada yang aneh disini. Tersangka dan korban yang menghilang dari tempat kejadian, sebelah sepatu yang tergeletak di tengah jalan dan suara teriakan tersangka sebelum dia menghilang. Terakhir, waktu tempuh mobil korban yang lebih lama 30 menit hingga satu jam dari waktu yang seharusnya."

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian kedua kakinya ia naikkan ke atas meja dan duduk dengan bersandar.

"Kronologinya kira-kira begini. Sekitar jam 2:45 korban keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil. Dua jam kemudian, mobil korban sampai di lokasi terjadinya kecelakaan. Tak berapa lama setelah mendengar suara tabrakan dan teriakan aneh, pengendara mobil yang lain yang tak sengaja melintas menemukan mobil tersangka yang sudah kosong di tinggalkan dan pagar pembatas yang rusak."

"Keanehan pertama. Korban berangkat jam 2:45 tapi baru sampai di lokasi kecelakaan 2 jam setelahnya. Padahal dengan jarak sejauh itu hanya butuh waktu waktu satu sampai satu setengah jam . Kalau begitu, selama waktu kosong itu dia kemana? Kedua, tersangka sempat berteriak 'Jangan bunuh aku! Tidak! Arggh!' sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Dan keanehan berikutnya adalah sebelah sepatu tersangka yang terdapat bekas kuku dan tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan."

"Hah,,," Kai menghela nafas. Dengan malas ia mengambil salah satu kantong plastik transparan dan mengambil telepon gengggam yang ada didalamnya.

Kai pun melihat-lihat isi telepon genggam milik Tao tersebut. Mulai dari Pesan, Catatan, Pemutar Musik dan Galeri. Kai kemudian membuka folder bertuliskan 'Pengyou*' yang ternyata bertuliskan ratusan foto.

"Sayang sekali ia harus mati dalam kecelakaan tragis. Em?" Kai mengkrenyitkan alisnya, "Semua fotonya menampilkan empat orang yang sama. Tao, kekasihnya dan kedua orang ini,,, eh!"

Ia pun menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya, berpikir.

"Eng, apa mungkin?" Kembali Kai melihat foto-foto di telepon genggam itu.

"Bisa saja kan? Setelah keluar dari rumahnya, Tao berkunjung ke rumah salah satu dari kedua orang ini. Untuk perjalanan sejauh itu dengan mobil di malam hari tentu saja dia harus ditemani seseorang. Lagipula menurut keterangan kekasihnya, Tao memang jarang berpergian sendirian. Jadi, waktu kosong itu adalah waktu saat dia berhenti untuk datang ke salah satu dari mereka untuk minta ditemani selama perjalanan. Atau pada temannya yang lain. Ya ya, masih belum jelas sih. Karena itu aku harus menyelidikinya lagi. Yosh, aku pasti bisa memecahkan kasus ini!"

***TMCY***

Chanyeol duduk bersandar di kursi taman. Pandangan matanya terarah ke jalan setapak yang ada di depannya. Menghela nafas, ia menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang terlalu keras digunakan belakangan ini. Tapi, alam bawah sadarnya seakan-akan terus menyuruh otaknya bekerja untuk membuatnya kembali teringat akan kenangan-kenangan buruk di masa lalu. Mendengus, Chanyeol menendang batu kerikil yang berada tak jauh dari kaki kanannya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan akan pergi dari sana sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol!" Ia pun menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Kris tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bisa melihatmu disini," Kris menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Ah, ya."

"Rindunya,,," ujar Kris sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman.

"…"

"Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan? Duduklah."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Kau tahu? Berada disini membuatku mengingat kembali masa-masa itu. Kau dan aku selalu duduk di bangku ini sembari memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua. Melihat Baekhyun yang tengah serius membuat sketsa di scathbook-nya dan Tao yang selalu sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari sambil membidik melalui lensa kameranya. Ataupun saat musim semi kita berempat piknik disini. Sungguh, itu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan untukku,,,"

Chanyeol menatap Kris sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia bicara. "Ya, begitu sangat bahagia. Bahkan terlalu indah hingga sulit terulang kembali."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Kris melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Melihat laki-laki yang kini dari matanya tersirat kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Keadaan menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Kris memulai percakapan lagi.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun sekarang?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Saat ini keadaannya sudah mulai membaik."

"Syukurlah. Aku sempat khawatir kalau keadaan Baekhyun malah semakin memburuk."

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi, Kris. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan Baekhyun seperti semula. Meski harus dengan melakukan segala cara. Benar begitu, kan?"

"Oh? Ah, ya ya. Lagipula aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Aku pikir aku yang akan terlihat paling sedih dan terpuruk saat kematian Tao. Tapi ternyata bukan aku, melainkan Baekhyun. Bahkan aku tak melihat dia sampai saat ini."

"Itu karena Baekki masih shock dan tak bisa menerima kepergian Tao. Baekki sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan aku juga belum bisa mempertemukan dia dengan segala yang berhubungan dengan Tao. Termasuk kau."

Kris menghela nafas dan memindahkan pandangan matanya dari Chanyeol ke jalan dihadapannya.

"Begitu,,, baiklah. Terus berjuang ya, Yeol." Kris pun dengan pelan memukul dada sahabatnya itu.

***TMCY***

Kai mengetuk pintu dihadapannya dan tak berapa lama seorang wanita pun membukakannya.

"Ah! Silahkan,,,"

Kai pun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke rumah itu.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih," balas Kai semari duduk di salah satu kursi.

Wanita itu sempat membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi menuju dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang pria dan diikuti wanita tadi yang muncul sambil membawa nampan.

"Maaf karena sudah membuat Detektif harus menunggu," ujar pria itu sambil duduk dihadapan Kai dengan sang istri.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Kim," balas Kai berbarengan dengan diletakkannya segelas kopi ke hadapannya.

"Jadi, hal apa yang membawa Detektif kemari" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Begini, seperti yang kemarin saya katakan lewat telepon. Saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Anda berdua mengenai kasus tabrakan satu tahun yang lalu."

"Silahkan kalau begitu."

"Pertama-tama saya ingin bertanya tentang bagaimana kejadiannya saat Anda sekalian menemukan sisa-sisa kecelakaan mobil itu?" Ujar Kai sesopan mungkin.

"Emm,,, malam itu aku dan istriku habis menemui anak kami yang bersekolah di Seoul dan dalam perjalanan pulang. Sekitar jam 5 lebih di jalan perbukitan itu, sebelum mobil kami berbelok di tikungan jalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang meminta tolong. Saat mobil kami sudah berbelok, kami menemukan mobil yang tak ada pengendaranya itu. Pagar pembatas jalan juga rusak, karenanya kami segera memanggil polisi."

"Apa tidak ada hal yang lain?"

"Sepertinya sih tidak ada," jawab Tuan Kim.

"Cobalah ingat-ingat lagi,,," Kai mulai memaksa.

Setelah Kai selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim berdiri dan segera berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hah, ada apa?" Tanya Kai heran. Sedangkan Tuan Kim hanya menggelangkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

Ketika Kai hendak bicara lagi, Nyonya Kim keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ini," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kai.

"Apa ini?" Kai menatap heran sehelai bulu sayap berwarna hitam yang kini ia pegang.

"Sebenarnya saya menemukan benda itu di dekat sepatu yang tergeletak di tengah jalan waktu itu."

"Apa?! Kenapa Anda tak menyerahkannya pada polisi?!" Kai berkata dengan lumayan keras.

"Karena saya merasa tidak akan ada yang akan percaya dengan ucapan saya."

"Tentang apa?!" Kai sudah berhenti besikap sopan menghadapi kedua orang tua itu.

"Bahwa bulu sayap itu jatuh dari tubuh tersangka yang tengah melayang di udara."

***TMCY***

Lay menghampiri Tao yang tengah duduk di depan meja rias. Seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran perawatnya, Tao tak merespon sedikit pun dan hanya tertegun menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Hingga tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh permukaan kaca seakan-akan tengah mengelus wajah yang terlihat disana. Ia pun tertawa-tawa kecil sesudahnya.

"Tao," panggil Lay pada akhirnya.

Pemuda itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihat bingung saat melihat Lay. Setelah terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat, Tao kemudian tersenyum. "Yixing ge!"

Lay pun balas tersenyum dan duduk berlutut didepan pemuda panda itu.

"Tao sedang apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Em? Aku gak lagi ngapa-ngapain, kok."

"Oh,,, Eh! Tao sudah mandi belum?" Ujar Lay seperti seorang ibu yang bertanya pada anaknya.

"Ah! Aku belum mandi. Padahal waktunya tinggal satu jam lagi," Tao melihat jam yang ada di atas meja rias dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hari ini kan aku ada kencan sama Kris ge! Gimana nih? Aku harus buru-buru,,," Tao mulai panik.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat mandi! Sementara aku menyiapkan sarapan, oke?"

"Iya!" Jawab Tao sambil berlari masuk ke dalam pintu yang ada di dekat pojok ruangan.

Setelah Tao tak terlihat lagi, Lay pun berjalan keluar dari kamar pemuda tersebut. Setelahnya ia menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur yang letaknya di bagian rumah paling dalam. Setelah sampai, Lay pun segera membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Saat ia sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk memasak. Tiba-tiba dari pintu dapur yang terbuka, sekelebat Lay melihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah berlari. Ia pun segera keluar dari dapur.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar!"

Mendengar suara teriakan, pemuda yang awalnya berlari di lorong pun akhirnya berhenti. Kemudian, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lay.

"Anda yang waktu itu ada di dalam ruangannya Chanyeol-sshi, kan?" Tanya Lay sembari mendekati si pemuda.

"Eng, ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maaf, kalau saya boleh tahu, Anda siapa?"

"Aku,,," pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Aku pekerja di rumah ini,,," lanjutnya ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Lay tak percaya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku,,, aku ini temannya Chanyeol. Iya, aku ini temannya, hehe," jelasnya sembari diakhiri senyuman yang terlalu dipaksakan.

"Ah, begitu?" Lay masih curiga.

"Yup. Oh ya, kamu Perawat baru Tao, kan?"

"Iya. Perkenalkan nama saya Zhang Yixing."

"Dan namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

To be continued

Note:

Pengyou = Sahabat

Ah, iya. Ada nama 'Shinya' nyelip. Harusnya Lay itu. Sebelumnya memang Shinya yang dapat peran perawat. Awalnya fanfic ini tokohnya rocker-rocker Jepang. Fanficnya sendiri pernah aku post di blog .com meski akhirnya hilang karena multiply udah gak beroprasi lagi. Dan akhirnya aku post fanfic ini disini dengan diganti cast nya jadi anak-anak EXO. Entah kenapa walau Lay ama Shinya ga mirip, auranya sama. Aura ibu-ibu *peace* XD

Gimana ceritanya? Makin seru, kah? Atau malah enggak? XD

Mind to Review ? XD

Note : Sumpah demi apa Tao ama Kris di MV Growl kece abis! XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

RED FOR ME

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris , Sulay , Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Cast : EXO

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary:

Kris merasa sangat kehilangan Tao yang meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan. Namun, ditempat lain Lay mendapat pekerjaan untuk merawat seseorang bernama Tao. Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa diantara dua hal itu?

***TMCY***

Chapter 3

Kris terbangun di sebuah padang bunga. Seketika dapat ia lihat seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Tao," dan kemudian nama itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibirnya.

Seseorang itu pun berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kris.

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar Tao?" Kris pun berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Menurutmu?" Ia tersenyum dan membiarkan Kris memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tao."

Namun, dengan tiba-tiba Tao tertawa. Ia longgarkan pelukan mereka berdua dan kemudian menatap mata Kris.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tak merindukanmu," jawab Tao sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris.

"Tao?"

"Siapa? Aku tak kenal siapa itu Tao. Haruskah aku tahu?" Tao pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tiba-tiba sepasang sayap hitam keluar dari punggungnya.

Kris hendak menjerit, tapi tangan Tao telah lebih dulu mencekik lehernya. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi gagal. Tao yang ada dihadapannya kini sangatlah kuat. Lagipula, apakah benar orang ini adalah Tao yang ia kenal? Tapi sekarang, Kris tak bisa berpikir lebih keras lagi ketika akhirnya ia sudah mulai melemah dan kehabisan nafas. Dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah Tao yang mulai berubah dan perasaan hangat dari sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"!"

Setengah meloncat dari posisi berbaring menjadi posisi duduk, Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan refleks Kris memegang lehernya. Tak ada yang sakit, tak ada yang berubah, dan ia hanya merasa lelah. Yang terjadi hanya gejala-gejala yang timbul setelah mengalami mimpi buruk, mulai dari tubuh yang berkeringat, nafas yang tak beraturan dan sedikit pusing di kepala. Selebihnya, ia baik-baik saja.

"Hosh, hosh,,,hosh,,,hah,,hah,hah," waktu pun terus berlalu hingga Kris akhirnya sudah bisa menormalkan siklus pernafasannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan hal semacam itu?" Kris bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing, Kris beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah sampai, ia pun menyambar gelas yang disimpan diatas meja makan dan menuangkan air putih kedalamnya. Dan semua air itu pun langsung Kris habiskan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Setelah gelas keempat, ia pun berhenti minum dan hendak kembali ke kamar. Namun, tiba-tiba mata Kris tertuju pada kalender yang tergantung di dinding dekat pintu dapur. Ia pun tanpa sadar tertawa, lebih terlihat seperti mengejek diri sendiri.

"Hari ini tanggal 6 Nopember, ya? Ironis sekali. Aku mengalami mimpi buruk di hari ulang tahunku sendiri."

***TMCY***

Tao terbangun dengan ekpresi yang begitu kaget. Kemudian ia terus meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala dan perutnya. Tapi, tubuh Tao mendadak tersentak seperti tengah terkejut akan sesuatu. Pemuda panda itu membulatkan kedua matanya, dengan heran ia menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Saat itulah pintu terbuka dan Tao bisa melihat Lay yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Lay sambil menyimpan sebuah handuk kecil dan baskom berisi air ke atas meja disamping tempat tidur.

"A,,, aku dimana?"

"Kau tidak tahu tempat ini?" Lay balik bertanya dengan kaget.

Tao pun menggeleng. "Enggak."

"Ini kan kamarmu, Tao."

"Eh? Itu gak mungkin. Kamarku gak seluas ini!" Tao merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, sebut saja ini adalah salah satu ruangan didalam rumah milik Kris."

Saat mendengar itu, tanpa sadar mulut Tao terbuka.

"Ini rumahnya Kris ge?!" Tao memekik kaget.

"Ya."

"Astaga. Aku tahu keluarganya Kris ge itu kaya raya, tapi aku gak nyangka ternyata sekaya ini."

"Tao, kenapa kau panggil Kris dengan panggilan Kris ge?"

"Soalnya Kris ge tuh senior aku di sekolah. Aku kelas satu dan Kris ge kelas tiga. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku ada disini? Perasaan tadi aku lagi ngejar Kris ge pas dia mau pulang sekolah. Waktu itu, waktu aku udah mau nyusul Kris ge, tiba-tiba kepala aku pusing, terus aku jatuh dari sepeda. Eh! Masa sih?" Tao menatap Lay minta penjelasan.

"Kau demam. Lalu saat kau jatuh dari sepeda dan pingsan, Kris membawamu ke sini."

"Beneran?! Kamu lihat waktu Kris ge bawa aku ke sini?" Dengan penuh semangat Tao bertanya.

"Iya, aku lihat," bohong. Tapi, Lay sudah tahu tentang kisah ini karena Tao pernah menceritakannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah! Apa Kris ge ngelihat isi tas aku? Tas aku dimana?" Tao panik.

"Tas yang ada kado didalamnya? Iya, dan Kris sudah melihatnya. Dan sepertinya dia suka dengan hadiah yang kamu beriakan untuknya," ucap Lay sambil tersenyum jahil pada Tao.

"Gak mungkin! Kalau gitu Kris ge bakal tahu aku ini suka sama dia!" Tao semakin merasa panik namun malah membuat Lay merasa amat lucu.

"Sebenarnya, jauh sebelum ini. Kris sudah tahu kau suka padanya saat kalian tak sengaja berpelukan di atap sekolah," Lay mengungkapkan kisah lain yang sejujurnya sudah pernah Tao ceritakan.

"Itu kejadian satu bulan yang lalu! Ah, gimana nih? Aku bakal malu berat kalau nanti ketemu sama Kris…"

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk malu karena sebentar lagi Kris akan datang ke sini," bersamaan dengan ucapan Lay, pintu kamar terbuka.

"Kris ge!" Teriak Tao membuat Lay tersenyum dengan begitu cantik.

Chanyeol pun berjalan menghampiri Tao dan kemudian ia mengecup kening pemuda itu."Apa kau sudah mulai merasa baikan?"

"A…"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Lay mencoba menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Tao yang kaget dan bingung menampakkan rona-rona merah yang begitu terlihat.

"Sepertinya sudah," Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kris ge,,," Tao terlihat begitu terkesima ketika memandang wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi pada Tao, sesudahnya ia memalingkan wajah dan menatap Lay.

"Tolong buatkan makan siang untuk Tao. Tugas mengkompresnya biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Baik," setelah melirik ke arah Tao, Lay pun berjalan ke luar kamar. Dan saat menutup pintu, Lay bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tangah mencium bibir Tao. Tanpa basa-basi Lay pun segera melesat pergi. Setelah sampai di dapur, ternyata sudah ada seseorang disana.

"Baekhyun, sedang apa disini?" Lay menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan membuat orang yang bersangkutan menoleh.

"Yixing-sshi,,," Baekhyun menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Baekhyun, kau menangis?"

"Aku,,," Baekhyun meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya didepan mulut, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakan masalah yang tengah kau hadapi pada saya."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Lay dan menangis dengan sangat keras. Dengan lembut Lay mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Walau aku sudah berusaha sabar, tapi hati ini tetap saja sakit melihat mereka berdua bersama. Aku gak rela,,," Baekhyun mulai bercerita meski sambil tetap menangis.

"Park Chanyeol dan Tao, kah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk."Aku cinta sama Yeolli, aku juga menganggap Tao sebagai adik yang harus aku lindungi. Bodoh,,," Baekhyun sudah menghentikan tangisnya meski masih sesenggukan.

"Aku gak mau Yeolli terluka, walau akhirnya membuat Tao dan aku terluka. Aku pengen Tao bahagia, tapi aku terlalu egois buat bisa mewujudkannya. Aku ini memang bukan sahabat yang baik, aku pengecut,,," dengan punggung tangannya Baekhyun menghapus bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Saya memang tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi, saya berharap kalau kau bisa memilih mana yang paling terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan tentu saja tanpa menyakiti siapapun meski harus ada yang dikorbankan. Tak semua hal yang kita inginkan bisa kita dapatkan. Karena itu, sebelum mengambil keputusan, pikirkanlah semuanya dengan baik-baik agar tak menyesal nantinya, mulai dari yang kita pilih dan mana yang harus dikorbankan. Saya yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun."

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Lay.

"Aku harus minta maaf sama Tao," ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Kalau begitu, temui dia."

"Gak bisa Yixing-sshi. Aku gak bisa ketemu sama Tao."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau dia melihat aku atau bahkan hanya dengar nama aku disebut, dia bakal ngamuk!" Seakan frustasi Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"Kamu?"

"Aku penyebabnya Tao jadi seperti sekarang ini! Ini semua salahku!"

"Karena itu," Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tolong aku Yixing-sshi. Hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya. Aku memang belum bisa ceritakan semua masalahnya pada Yixing-sshi, tapi untuk sekarang, anggaplah aku gak pernah ada. Jangan pernah menyebut-nyebut nama aku di depan Yeolli, Tao, bahkan semua orang! Aku mohon,,,"

Untuk beberapa saat Lay terlihat ragu meski pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baik, aku akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan memperlihatkan wajah yang tegang.

"Ingat ya Yixing-sshi, jangan pernah bilang ke siapapun kalau Yixing-sshi sering ketemu sama aku. Aku pegang janjinya," setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun pun segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak berapa lama, muncul Chanyeol di pintu dapur dan sedikit membuat Lay terlonjak kaget.

"Yixing-sshi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari berjalan menghampiri Lay.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa Chanyeol-sshi?"

"Sebenarnya saya cukup merasa kasihan dengan Anda," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Lay heran.

"Maksud saya," lanjut Chanyeol seakan-akan dia mengerti ekpresi yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Lay. "Setiap hari Anda harus bolak-balik dari rumah Anda ke sini. Itu pun dengan menempuh perjalanan yang sangat lama. Karena itu, bila Anda tak keberatan, saya mohon pada Yixing-sshi untuk tinggal di tempat ini saja."

"Menetap di rumah ini?"

"Iya. Lagipula, selain untuk menghemat waktu dan ongkos. Yixing-sshi bisa lebih mudah dalam merawat Tao," Chanyeol mencoba membujuk.

"Bagaimana ya,,," Lay ragu-ragu.

" Saya mohon, ini demi Tao juga."

" Saya tak bisa menjawab sekarang. Tolong beri saya waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya dulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya tak akan memaksa."

***TMCY***

"Jadi ini tempat dimana mobil itu jatuh," Kai menatap aliran air sungai dihadapannya.

"Dan menurut Nyonya Kim, tubuh tersangka yang melayang itu terbang ke arah Barat," dengan telunjuk kanannya Kai menunjuk kearah hutan di seberang sungai.

Untuk sesaat Kai menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya dan kemudian dengan gesit Kai menapaki setiap batu besar hingga akhirnya ia sampai di seberang sungai. Setelahnya, Kai menyusuri jalan setapak yang ternyata ada di dalam hutan tersebut. Satu jam berlalu dan dihadapan Kai pun kini sudah berdiri sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat kosong tak berpenghuni. Dan dilihat dari kondisinya, rumah besar ini pernah mengalami peristiwa kebakaran. Di pagarnya terdapat tulisan yang berbunyi 'DILARANG MASUK!'. Selain itu, di dinding disamping pagar ada sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Dix Castle'.

"Kyunghee!"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya hingga matanya kini menatap seorang anak kecil sedang berlari kearahnya sembari dikejar oleh seorang pemuda.

"Kyunghee, jangan lari kamu!" Teriak pemuda tadi sambil memelototi anak kecil yang kini bersembunyi di belakang Kai.

"Hyung, Kyunghee pengen masuk ke rumah itu,,," pinta sang bocah sambil tetap memegangi kaki Kai.

"Sudah hyung bilang, rumah ini berhantu! Berbahaya! Dan jangan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh seseorang!" Si kakak pun menjewer telinga adiknya dan membawa dia ke sisinya.

"Maafkan kelakuan adikku barusan," kakak Kyunghee pun menundukkan kepala.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, adikmu tidak menggangguku kok. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya tentang rumah ini, emm,,," Kai sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Do Kyungsoo," kakak Kyunghee melanjutkan.

"Ah, maukah Kyungsoo-sshi menjawab pertanyaanku tentang rumah ini? Karena rumah ini berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang aku selidiki," Kai mengeluarkan lencana Detektifnya.

"Ya, silahkan," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya agar tak kemana-mana lagi.

"Kalau begitu, apa Kyungsoo-sshi tahu tentang sejarah rumah ini?"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku yakin hamper semua orang di desa juga tahu."

"Bisa Kyungsoo-sshi ceritakan?"

Kyungsoo menatap adiknya untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian beralih menatap Kai. " Ya. Tapi, lebih baik kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat lain saja."

Kai mengangguk, ia pun mengikuti Kyungsoo juga adiknya. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama menuju ke arah desa melalui jalan setapak. Tak berapa lama setelah melalui petak-petak sawah dan beberapa bangunan mereka sampai di rumah Kyungsoo dan kini sudah duduk di ruang makan.

"Kyunghee, cepat masuk ke kamar dan kerjakan PR!" Perintah Kyungsoo. Kyunghee pun menurut dan segera naik kelantai dua.

"Bisa kau mulai?"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. "Ya. Rumah itu dibuat oleh seorang petani kaya di desa kami untuk istrinya yang merupakan wanita berkebangsaan Perancis. Tak lama setelah rumah ini selesai di bangun, mereka pun memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Tahun-tahun pun berlalu dan anak perempuan itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Tapi, semakin lama sikapnya menjadi sangat aneh, hingga suatu hari orangtuanya ditemukan tewas terbunuh. Kemudian, semenjak kejadian itu setiap malam bulan purnama, selalu ada pemuda desa yang menghilang. Di suatu malam, seorang pemuda yang awalnya menghilang, ditemukan sekarat dengan kedua lengan yang sudah tak ada. Sebelum mati, ia mengucapkan nama rumah itu. Warga desa yang sudah curiga pun tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk dengan paksa ke rumah itu dan akhirnya menemukan si gadis cantik tengah memakan daging manusia dan meminum darahnya. Disana juga ditemukan kerangka-kerangka manusia yang diduga tengkorak dari para pemuda desa yang hilang. Kemudian dengan marah warga menyiksa gadis itu dan meninggalkannya lalu membakar rumah itu dan membuat gadis cantik itu terpanggang hidup-hidup."

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas dihadapannya dan meminum teh hijau yang ada didalamnya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Awalnya, setelah gadis itu mati, warga desa berpikir bahwa mereka sudah aman. Tapi ternyata tidak, seorang warga yang tak sengaja melewati rumah itu melihat gadis itu terbang dengan sayap hitam. Semenjak itu, setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya atau masuk ke rumahnya akan hilang dan beberapa lama kemudian kerangkanya akan ditemukan di gerbang masuk desa. Kami yakin ia dendam dengan warga desa yang sudah membunuhnya. Karena itu banyak warga yang mencoba keluar dari desa. Namun, besoknya mereka ditemukan di pinggir sungai dalam keadaan sudah menjadi mayat. Semenjak kejadian itu, tak ada lagi warga yang berani kabur. Untungnya, sekitar duapuluh tahun yang lalu, gadis itu tak lagi mengutuk warga desa dan kami bisa berpergian ketempat lain meskipun kami tetap bertahan tinggal di desa ini karena takut. Walaupun begitu, kadang-kadang ada yang melihat gadis itu terbang mengelilingi daerah ini dan mendengar suara jeritan laki-laki dari dalam rumahnya."

Kai sempat menahan nafas saat mendengar cerita tersebut. Dan kini ia mengetahui jawaban akan satu hal yang terus mengganjal di pikirannya. Misteri hilangnya tersangka kini sudah terpecahkan.

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya Kyungsoo-sshi."

" Ya. Oh ya, aku ingatkan satu hal padamu, jangan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakimu di wilayahnya atau kalau tidak, bersiap-siaplah untuk mati," Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti pada Kai.

***TMCY***

Tempat itu begitu lembab dan gelap tanpa cahaya yang bisa menerangi. Kosong, tak ada apapun di ruangan berbentuk segi empat ini. Yang ada hanyalah obor yang menyala yang diletakkan di setiap sisi pintu yang ada di keempat dinding. Begitu mencekam. Selain itu, samar-samar terdengar suara rantai besi yang bergesekkan dan rintihan seseorang dari salah satu pintu. Dan saat bau hanyir darah semakin tercium, ia menjerit.

"Tolong aku!"

To be continued

Karena aslinya Kyungsoo ga punya adik, aku karang aja sendiri XD

Nah, udah ada yang dapet titik terangnya?

Dan kayak biasa, yang udah baca, minta Review nya dong XD


End file.
